Apology Accepted
by Kay.Erin
Summary: "You were so pissed. There were no words to describe how angry you were at Dean. He had blamed you for letting the werewolf you were hunting escape, and had yelled at you for a few minutes, until you started yelling back. That made him even more angry." Dean Winchester one shot. Second perspective. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one shot posted on here, so please let me know if you see any mistakes! **

**I had an idea for a Dean one shot, so here it is! Enjoy! **

* * *

You were so pissed. There were no words to describe how angry you were at Dean.

He had blamed you for letting the werewolf you were hunting escape, and had yelled at you for a few minutes, until you started yelling back. That made him even more angry. But it wasn't your fault! You hadn't known that particular floorboard would creak! Plus, Dean should have been happy you hadn't been mauled; the werewolf had charged right for you, but as you were backing up, you had tripped, falling flat on your back. But, lucky for you, instead of deciding to eat or turn you, the werewolf had fled. Hence why Dean blamed you.

And not only had you two had a screaming match, but he had forced you to stay at the motel when Sam and himself went back out, saying you would only mess up again.

Needless to say, the hotel manager wouldn't be too happy about the broken chair.

Sam had told you that Dean was just being temperamental, and not to get too upset. Not that you listened. This had been the sixth hunt in a row where Dean had yelled at you at some point, and you were just done with his crap.

So when the two had returned, the werewolf dead, you hadn't even looked at Dean, He was getting not only ignored by you, but also the silent treatment. He had tried to talk to you, tried to make conversation, but you didn't care. Until he apologized, he wasn't getting anything from you.

Once Dean had realized you wouldn't be talking to him or looking at him, he had yelled at you, again, swearing to do the same. And poor Sam was the middleman. At some point though, you thought you had heard Sam mutter something close to "those two should just make out already" which you had chosen to ignore. While Dean was handsome, hot, funny, sweet and protective...you were tired of him yelling at you. You didn't deserve the cruelty, and you were almost positive he didn't feel the same way.

The ride back to the bunker had been tense to say the least. Sam had tried to make conversations with you and Dean, without you two actually talking to each other. In the end, you had just pulled out your copy of The Fellowship of The Ring, leaving Dean and Same to their conversation.

* * *

It had now been about a day and a half since you had started not talking to Dean. He had been keeping up the silence as well, but sometimes you could feel his eyes on you, almost as if he was trying to figure out how to fix it. You didn't look back at him though, you wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Only heaven knew how long you could hold a grudge.

Currently, you were reading Two Towers in your room, one of your classical cds on repeat. Your room was the easiest place to avoid Dean; he didn't dare enter without your permission.

"Sammy, what the hell?" you heard Dean say. You looked up from your book as you heard fighting in the hall. "No, Sam, stop!"

Before you knew what was really happening, Dean was pushed into your room by Sam. You jumped up from your bed as Sam slammed the door shut. You pushed past the shocked Dean, trying to open your door, only to find that Sam had done something to lock it from his side if the door. "Sam! Open this damn door now!" you screamed.

"No!" Sam yelled back through the door. "This door isn't opening until you two start talking again!"

You closed your eyes, silently cursing as you realized you might actually have to look at Dean. And if you did that, your resolve just might break. You sighed deeply, keeping your eyes on the floor as you moved back to your bed, picking up Two Towers again.

You refused to look up as you heard Dean shuffle around nervously. He eventually sat on your desk chair, and you could feel his green eyes watching you. "Y/N," he said softly. You paused in your reading, letting him know you were listening. "I...I know I messed up. You didn't deserve anything that I said, and I… I know that."

You looked up at Dean, your heart and mind faltering at his soft and kind tone. Your heart broke a little bit as you saw the tears in his bright green eyes, even though he was staring right at the floor.

"Every time I...yelled at you, I know I seemed mad," he continued, not looking up at you. "But I never really was."

"What do you mean, Dean?" you asked softly, setting your book aside. His eyes flashed up to you, shock lining his face at the fact you had actually spoken to him. You tilted your head, a movement the boys both recognized as a sign to continue.

He coughed, looking back at the floor. "I was worried…every single time I yelled at you, I was scared out of my mind. Especially that last hunt," he whispered. "I was so scared that it had gotten you, and that you had…" He coughed. "I only kept you back at the hotel because I wanted you safe." Dean looked back up at you, his eyes meeting yours. "I care about you so much, Y/N. And I worry so much about you."

"You care and worry about all of us," you said softly, a small smile on your face.

"You're different than Sam or Kevin or Garth or Charlie, Y/N," he said sternly, turning towards your more. "Sam is my brother, and Kevin I look at like a brother too. Garth is like the cousin I never wanted. And Charlie is like my sister. You…." He paused, looking at you. He seemed to be studying you almost, like he was trying to memorize you in that moment. "Y/N, I'm falling in love with you."

Your hands flew up to your mouth, shock freezing your whole body and all your thoughts. Dean continued though, pushing through what he had to say. "It took me so long to realize it, and once I did, I was more scared than I have ever been. Ever. You've hunted with Sam and I for so long, and I always felt this way, I had just never put a word to it." He looked at you again, sadness in his eyes. "I know...that you may not feel the same way, and that's fine, I just-"

"Why do you think I don't feel the same?" you interrupted. He seemed shocked as you said this, but you continued before he could step in. "Dean, I've been in love with you for so long, I just never thought you would feel the same as I did. You're not like any other guy I've ever liked, and I never wanted to ruin our friendship." You took a deep breath, looking at your hands again. "And when you started yelling at me on the hunts, I was so sure that you didn't feel the same way. I mean, I'm so clumsy, and I'm awful at research. It took me forever to learn the exorcism, I'm surprised you and Sam didn't just give up then. And I definitely don't live up the standards of girl's you've been with- my hair is so frizzy, and I'm such a tomboy, I don't even know how to apply make up!"

"You think I care about that?" Dean asked suddenly. You looked at him, shock at not only his question but the angry expression on his face. "Sure, those girls were all hot, but I think you're beautiful. It doesn't matter if your hair is frizzy, or you're so sick you can't stand, you've always been beautiful to me!" he ranted, standing from the chair. "And whenever you trip, it gives me an excuse to catch you and hold you in my arms! And those expressions you make when you try to research, they always make me smile, and only make me want to kiss you!" He stopped his rant, kneeling right in front of you on your bed. He took your face gently between his calloused hands, stroking your cheeks, a sparkle in his eyes as you didn't pull away but instead placed your hands over his. "Every time you smile, my world gets a little brighter. Every time I hear your laugh, all I want to do is laugh with you. I love you. No matter what happens or who comes along, it will always be you."

You smiled, a single tear sliding down your cheek. Dean quickly wiping it away. "I love you too," you whispered. He smiled back, slowly leaning in to kiss you. It was soft and sweet, and he tasted just like whiskey and fries. It was all you had ever thought it would be, your lips moving in sync with his, you two in your own world, his arms around you, making you feel safe and loved.

After a moment, there was a series of knocks on your door. "Did you two finally kiss?" Sam asked through the door.

Dean pulled away from you, keeping his arms around you as he called to his brother, "Shut up!" You giggled softly as you heard Sam walk away after unlocking your door. Dean looked back at you, smiling sweetly at you. "I love that giggle," he whispered, running his thumb over your bottom lip. "Forgive me?"

"For what?" you asked softly.

"For taking so long to admit my feelings," he whispered, staring right into your eyes.

You smiled at him, moving one of your hands to stroke his cheek. "Apology accepted," you whispered.

Dean kissed you again, murmuring against your lips, "Good."


	2. Important!

Important Info!

I know it's been an extremely long time since I've posted on here. And I am so, so sorry.

I wanted to post because I actually have been posting stories on tumblr! I know it may not be as easy to read as here on fanfiction, but from here on out I will be keeping all my Supernatural fan fiction on my tumblr. PM me if you'd like my tumblr tag/url!

But, in other good news, I am working on a few things I would like to post on here! I won't be posting them until I feel like I'm farther along sadly, but I hope that will be soon.

So, if you have any questions, please comment or send me a message!


End file.
